


with more sparkle and pop

by shounen



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounen/pseuds/shounen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between Mitsuru and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with more sparkle and pop

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship. i've fallen so hard into persona 3 hell.
> 
> title from "And Then It Was Less Bleak Because We Said So" by Wendy Xu.

He first meets Mitsuru when he’s in junior high. She came up to him out of the blue and told him what he never expected to hear. Her pulled out gun caught him off guard; she had smirked then when his eyes never left it and he hadn’t walked away. She got him from the very first moment. It was then they teamed up and defeated these so called Shadows. 

They have this connection. No one can deny that, not even him. When their eyes meet, a language without words are spoken, their own language. He’s almost always beside her. When one’s in trouble, you can expect the other to reach out and comfort in the best way they know possible. It’s no wonder everyone thinks they’re a “thing.” He’s sure they’re _something,_ but definitely not a thing. 

That much becomes clear when a girl with red-brown hair and the reddest pair of eyes he’s ever seen drops into the dorm one night and changed their lives. Arisato Minako. The cheerful leader of SEES with a smile so bright sometimes he thinks he’s looking at the sun itself. Her sunny disposition, her eagerness, her charm, it was all so different from what he knows, from what he’s used to. So different from Mitsuru’s somber demeanor and Shinji’s guilt. 

Miki. She reminds him of Miki, he realizes one day after watching her fuss around the kitchen with Fuuka. The sudden urge to protect her, to keep her from dying ignites something new in him, bringing with it old fears and scars he’s tried so hard to push back. 

He opens up to her; he doesn’t mean to, but she’s there and listening and so full of genuine concern that it all slips out. Everything. Miki. Shinji. Training. She listens, _really_ listens. She doesn’t come with the burden of a past, not like him, not like Mitsuru. An orphan, like him, she somehow manages to look so bright, so cheerful, wanting to protect everyone because that’s just who she is. Not because she has fears she’s running from. 

The day he confesses, he realizes another thing: why he loves Minako and why Mitsuru is something to him but they’re not a _thing._ Minako listens and comforts. She was able to confront what he feared most and reveal the scars he hid behind his need for strength. Mitsuru was always there for him, yes. They comforted each other, but the past always weighed them down. Their sort of comfort was drowned deep in the past, unable to move forward, always hiding behind some facade. 

While he and Mitsuru understand each other in a way no one else can, they will never be more than friends, lovers who can confort each other in the most intimate of ways, be it chaste or otherwise. They were both too stuck in the past. Stagnant. Without Minako, he’s sure neither of them would ever have been able to move forward. Minako, Minako, Minako. Her name repeated through his head like a mantra. It brings a certain warmth to him when he thinks of her. 

He clenches his fist, a newfound determination in his eyes. He’ll protect her from the world. It’s the least he can do in return for all that she’s done for him. He Minako are a _thing._ He’s not sure if there’s a key difference between being something or being a thing; it doesn’t matter either way. He’s able to move forward thanks to her and he’ll keep moving forward, no matter the hardships. She’s taught him that. It’s a lesson he won’t forget. He owes her the world. 


End file.
